


Won't Take No For an Answer

by Ashiepants



Series: Head Over Feet [25]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Romance, Squad, cuteness, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiepants/pseuds/Ashiepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex surprises Sonny at the precinct</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Take No For an Answer

"That's my nephew." Sonny grinned, handing over his phone to Rollins. "I saw him last night."

"He's a red little thing, isn't he?" Amanda smiled. 

"James." Sonny added with a huge grin.

"How's Bella doing?" Olivia asked looking at the pictures Sonny showed off. 

"She's great, tired ya know?" He nodded. "But I think she's glad he's out. She and Tommy are doin' real good now too."

"That's good." Liv nodded. "Send them my best."

"Noted, Sarge." Sonny smiled as he stowed his phone.   
****  
The rest of the day was busy, but not hectic. Sonny was stuck scouring the database for possible matches to a case they were working. 

Tommy texted him more pictures of his nephew throughout the day which at first he smiled wide at and forwarded to Alex and even to Walt, who sent back pictures of condoms with the caption: 'don't get any ideas.' Sonny wanted to reply that it was more Al's idea to have babies but Walt was sure to tell Alex what Sonny said and it'd be a small fight later on about why Sonny said things like that to her brother. By the 4th or 5th picture from Tommy Sonny wondered how many different poses could you get a few days old baby to do and how many more pictures he would forced to look at for the rest of the day, week, and probably year. 

"You just looking at your phone Carisi, or are ya workin?" Detective Chuck Kennedy was older than Sonny by at least 10 years but being recently divorced meant he acted Sonny's age. He'd transferred 6 weeks ago from the Bronx where he'd worked his way up through the ranks to detective.

Sonny turned his phone over. "I'm busy."

"Anything good?" Kennedy popped sunflower seeds into his mouth and spit the shells in a cup on his desk. 

"It's like a needle in a haystack. No DNA, doesn't help." Sonny sighed and made a face when he realized what Kennedy was doing with the cup. 

"You on grindr or tinder or any of these things?" Kennedy disregarded Sonny's work related conversation and picked up his own phone and began fiddling. 

"Grindr is gay." Sonny glared. 

"Sorry, princess didn't know you were such a homophobe." Kennedy rolled his eyes. 

"I meant it's for gay guys, are you gay Chuckie?" Sonny stared at him. 

"Oh." He laughed at himself. "I thought I had the settings wrong."

Sonny laughed. "Well I'm not on anything like that."

"Oh too good for a lawyer?" Kennedy rolled his eyes. 

Sonny shook his head annoyed. "I don't need it." 

"Sure ya don't." Kennedy rolled his eyes. "Bet you gotta whole bench lined up-"

He was cut off with the arrival of Benson and Rollins. 

"Carisi, anything?" Olivia asked. 

Sonny grimaced and shook his head. "Lots but nothing that can actually help us."

"Well the case is falling apart, anyway." Amanda sighed and plopped down into her chair. "We went to talk our victim again and she remembers even less."

"Maybe it was somebody she knows, she's scared of callin' him out." Sonny offered. "I can try to vet her?"

"I got it." Amanda shook him off. 

Sonny shrugged. "You still want me to look for a matchin' M.O.?" 

"No." Olivia answered. "Actually you can start getting ready for court."

"Court?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"For the Kirkland case. Barba wants you there." She explained. 

"That quick?" He asked. 

"The arraignment." She told him. "But it'll go to trial after Thanksgiving."

"Right." Sonny took a breath. 

"C'mon Hero, you can't wait to show off." Kennedy smirked. 

"Kennedy you're with me." Olivia pulled him away. 

Kennedy got up and joined Olivia as she raised her eyebrows at the woman entering. Alex waltzed her way into the squad room. She was wearing the dress that would be pictured next to the definition of 'little black dress' complemented by heels and a lot more make up than she normally wore. 

"Can I help you with something?" Kennedy asked her, practically pushing Olivia aside. "Did you need a detective?" 

"Detective Carisi?" Alex asked, looking around and smiling when she spotted his desk a few feet over. 

"Oh he's-" He started but Alex was already on her way to Sonny, passing right by him and Olivia. 

Sonny was awed. He dropped the pen he'd been clicking in his fist. 

"Hi." She grinned. 

"H-hi." He swallowed. 

"Hey, Alex." Amanda grinned, amused at Sonny's reaction to her arrival.

"Hi again." She spun to smile at her. "And you must be Sergeant Benson?"

Sonny stood up, "Yeah, uh...Sarge, this is my girlfriend, Al, Alex."

"Girlfriend?" Olivia smiled at Sonny and then at Alex, shaking her outstretched hand. "Well it's nice to meet you, Alex."

"Nice to finally meet you. He talks about you guys all the time." Alex smiled. 

"Oh yeah, we've heard nice things about you too." Liv lied, thinking it best to say something nice instead of letting her know she'd never heard Carisi say a word. 

"No you haven't. But that's okay." Alex waved her hand. 

Kennedy held out his hand as well. He smiled at Alex, a look not missed by Sonny. "I'm Detective Chuck Kennedy."

"Hi." Alex shook his hand. 

"Yeah, that's the new guy." Sonny touched Alex's shoulder. "What are you doin' here?"

She turned back to Sonny. "I'm surprising you. And I know you're probably busy but I'm not taking no for an answer and I'll wait."

He seemed momentarily flustered. "Al..."

He reddened feeling a little showcased in front of his squad, with his girl dressed to the nines especially since none of them really knew Alex at all. 

"Uh, can we...?" Sonny motioned to the hall. 

Olivia, Amanda, and Kennedy all pretended to look busy while Sonny led Alex to the hallway. 

"What are you doing here?" He asked again.

"I told you." She smiled. "I'm here to take you out."

"And you look incredible." He nodded glancing down to her feet and back up her body. 

"Thanks, Detective." She winked. "You look good too. You know I like when you wear the blue shirt."

She grabbed him by the tie and pulled him to her for a brief kiss. In her heels she didn't even have to crane her neck. 

"Al," he protested, but smiled. "We can't-"

"Can't what?" She asked, grinning back. "I can't kiss you in public. C'mon Sonny, find a way to finish up and meet me outside."

"Al, you showed up out of the blue." He explained. 

She sighed. "I just wanted to do something nice and...I wanted to meet them."

"Oh that's what this is?" He smirked. "We could've done this another way."

"No we wouldn't've!" Alex crossed her arms. 

He rolled his eyes. "It's not that I don't wanna be doin' somethin' wit you, but you didn't have to show up unannounced."

"Sonny!" She just looked at him. 

"Fine..." He relented and smiled a little bit. "I'll see if I can-"

"Is everything okay?" Liv asked coming into the hall. "Did you have plans?"

"Uh, no Sarge." Sonny shook his head. "Al just..."

"You know, we have it covered." Liv reiterated.

Alex looked at him and smirked. Sonny deflated a bit. 

"Carisi, go have fun." Liv smiled. "You deserve a night off."

She looked at Alex who grinned at being given the green light by his boss. 

"It's not often we can spare him." Liv told her. 

"Oh, I know." Alex nodded, rubbing his shoulder with hers. 

"But it's nice to know he has a life outside of this place and school." Liv added. 

Alex laughed. "I try to, but you know Sonny I bet, he's a hard worker."

"He's certainly dedicated." Liv agreed. 

Sonny looked half embarrassed at the women both speaking highly of him. He walked back in ahead of them. Alex followed him to his desk where he put his things in order in preparation to leave. 

"So how's the hospital?" Amanda asked when Alex reappeared. 

"Same ol'." Alex shrugged, perching on Sonny's desk. He glanced over, appreciating the curve of her ass in the tight dress she was wearing. 

"You a doctor?" Kennedy asked. 

"I'm an ER nurse." Alex answered. "Down at Mercy."

"So is this the reward for our hero?" Kennedy smirked in Sonny's direction. 

"Somethin' like that..." Alex smiled. 

"Al's the real hero." Sonny added. 

She started to shake her head. 

"You probably save people left an' right in the ER." He finished. 

Alex blushed but rejected his claim. "You'd be surprised how many people come in for the flu or foreign objects in their-"

"Whoa!" Fin came into the squad room from wherever he'd been hiding, noticing Alex. "If all nurses looked like you do I'd wanna get me a sponge bath ASAP. So you did ask her out?" He smirked at Sonny, as an afterthought. 

Sonny gave him a sardonic grin. 

Alex chuckled. "I don't give sponge baths, but thanks Fin."

"Carisi should probably ask for one." Kennedy added, his eyes again tracing her defined curves. "Your arm is still healing right?"

Sonny shot him a look with pursed lips. "Why don't you keep your eyes on your own paper?"

Amanda rolled her eyes and laughed. "Looks like you're bringing the excitement in here tonight."

Alex joined in. "It's like they've never seen a woman."

"Not usually one that looks this good." Sonny leaned back in his chair and smiled. 

"So what's she?" Alex motioned to Amanda. "Chopped liver?"

"You should be glad he's not into his partner." Fin added. 

"Rollins is like a sister." Sonny explained. 

"Thanks Carisi." Amanda added sarcastically. "Don't you have enough sisters?"

"No offense!" He added. 

"Yeah, yeah." Amanda waved him off. "Go have fun with your girlfriend."

"Thanks. I will." Sonny made a face and got up. "You ready?"

"Of course." Alex smiled getting off his desk.

"Just make sure you're ready for court Monday, Carisi." Olivia called as the couple started to leave. 

Sonny nodded affirmatively. 

"It was nice meeting you all finally." Alex waved. 

Sonny put his hand on the small of Alex's back as he lead her out of the squad room. 

"You too Alex." Kennedy added, turning in his seat to watch them go. Sonny grabbed his shoulder as they passed and squeezed with intention. 

Fin and Amanda looked at each other and laughed at Sonny's small show of aggression. 

"Have a good night Carisi!" Fin called after them.   
****  
"You already know I can't cook, but I'm really good at making reservations." Alex pulled Sonny by the hand down the street somewhere uptown. 

Sonny looked intimidated by the restaurants they passed, each one looking more upscale than the last. 

"Aren't these the kind of places you need to book weeks ahead of time?" Sonny gaped.

Alex gave him a dazzling smile. "Not when your brother is dating a fancy lawyer. I'll give Rafael that, he knows his restauranteurs."

"Barba helped you with this?" He asked surprised. 

"Yeah." She nodded. Then she shrugged. "Well, he was there when I was on the phone with Walt and he said he knew a guy. Maybe he likes you more than you think."

They stopped in front of a dimly lit restaurant with a red awning that read Luca's. Alex turned to straighten Sonny's tie and kiss him. 

"Al, this place?" He smiled nervously. "You don't think I'm a little underdressed?"

"Sonny you're wearing a 3-piece suit." She laughed. "You look great babe."

"Yeah so do you." He added looking at her ass in that dress as she turned back towards the hostess stand. 

"Hi, two for McClure." Alex grinned at the hostess. 

"Of course." She motioned for the couple to follow her. 

They were sat at a small table close to the bar. The hostess smiled as she left them. 

"This place is really fancy." Sonny looked around. 

"Oh calm down." Alex smirked. 

"I bet everything costs as much as a month's rent!" He gasped as he opened the menu. 

Alex rolled her eyes. "Sonny please stop. It's one night!"

"I'm not doin' nothin'." He shook his head. "It's real nice." He smiled. 

"Can I get you two drinks?" The waiter approached. 

"A be-" The words stopped in his mouth feeling like he didn't know how to order in a place like this. "Uh, beer?"

"There's a beer list on the back here." The waiter showed Sonny. 

"I'll have a cape cod." Alex smiled. 

"Do you need more time?" The waiter turned back to Sonny. 

"Uh, no, the uh...that one." He pointed and turned pink. 

The waiter nodded and took off with their drink orders. 

"I'm sorry." Alex looked guilty. "Was this a bad idea?"

Sonny shook his head. "No, no of course not. What's a cape cod?"

"Vodka cranberry, but with a lime!" She smirked. "Relax, babe."

Sonny took a sip of water and grinned at her. "Sorry. I don't really go to places like this. But it looks like somewhere Barba would go."

Alex smirked. "You think he took Walt here?"

"Let's not talk about Walt for once." He rolled his eyes. 

"You got it." She grinned. "What should we talk about?"

"How you can afford to buy me dinner in a swanky place like this?" He grinned. 

"Oh, are we not going Dutch?" She smiled back with a laugh.   
****  
"So you ready for the Carisi's?" Sonny asked with a big smile, wrapping his arm around her neck. 

His face was flushed, not from the November chill but the 4 beers he had at the restaurant. Alex giggled. 

"I guess I have to be. It's a week away." She answered. 

"They'll love you." He added. "I'll make 'em."

"Oh yeah?" She asked. "How?"

"I'll..." He thought about it. "They just will. Look at you!"

She laughed. "I don't think my looks are gonna help me with your family."

Sonny shrugged. "You haven't met my shallow sisters."

She shoved him. "Don't talk about your sisters like that."

"Ow!" He rubbed his still sore shoulder. "You'll fit in great. You wanna get a drink before we go home?"

"Did Benson give you the whole weekend off?" She asked. "You still have work in the morning."

She picked up his wrist and read his watch. "So...we have just a few hours to go home and rip this dress off me."

Sonny's eyes lit up. 

"Oh that motivated you." She grinned, taking his hand again as they turned down the street. 

"I told my mom I was going home with you." She explained as they walked. "She's jealous."

"Jealous?" He asked. 

"She thinks she should meet you before I meet them." She smiled. "But that's way too much pressure."

"We'll figure something out soon." Sonny explained. "I gotta meet Alex senior."

She rolled her eyes. "You're drunk detective."

"I'm..." He started to shake his head. "I'm good. Thanks for the swanky dinner."

"I'll just have to pay my credit card off for months." She laughed. "No big deal."

"For the record I'm good with $5 cheeseburgers from the diner." He added. 

"I know you are." She squeezed his hand. "But it was fun being fancy. I never get to wear this anywhere."

"You're not gonna be wearing it much longer either." He wiggled his eyebrows as they started to approach their block.

"God, I love when you're romantic!" She replied and grabbed his butt.   
****  
A few hours later Sonny had his arm curled around Alex's shoulders, her body close to his under the tangled sheets. There was light coming from outside but the room was mostly dark. Alex's phone buzzed from the bedside table, repeatedly. 

"Babe, your phone. " Sonny groaned, waking up from the noise and shaking Al from sleep. 

Alex rustled and turned over. "Who is calling me? It's so late."

"It's been going off forever." He buried his face back in the pillow. 

Alex reached for her phone, holding it close to her face to read it. 

'Answer the phone!'  
'ALEX!'  
'911!'

All from Walt. She sat up and grabbed her glasses. She had missed calls from Walt and from Angela, Henry's wife. Cold swept through her bones, but she automatically got up and out of bed. 

"What's the matter?" Sonny asked but she walked into the living room. 

"Ow!" Alex cursed hitting herself with Sonny's couch. She forgot who's apartment she was in. 

She hit the call back button on Walt and waited for the line to pick up. 

"Alex!" He sounded relieved. 

"What?" She was surprised her voice worked. "What happened?" She repeated, in a shaky voice.

"Henry got hurt." He replied evenly. Clearly he had sat with this news for longer than she had, enough to be calm. 

Alex breathed heavily. "Is...is he okay?"

Walt was quiet. "We don't...I don't know, Lexi."

Her eyes filled with tears and she sucked in breath. 

"We're on our way to Angie and Nate." Walt added. "Do you wanna-"

"Yeah. I'll get dressed." She nodded. 

"It's gonna be okay." Walt added. Alex could tell he was telling himself and his mother who was probably right beside him.

"Okay." She nodded again "I love you."

"Love you too. See you soon." Walt replied. 

Alex dropped her phone and let herself cry a little more. 

"Al, what's the matter?" Sonny appeared, still sleepy and disheveled, naked but for a blanket wrapped around himself. 

She couldn't talk right away and Sonny went to her on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her. 

"Al...what happened?" He asked full of concern. 

"Henry is hurt and...and I don't know that's all I know." She sobbed. 

Sonny looked grave and hugged her tighter. "Shh, it's okay."

"I have to get dressed." She took a deep breath. "I need to go to be with my mom."

"Okay." Sonny got up with her. 

He followed her into the room where she hastily put on some bottoms to go with his shirt she wore to sleep in. 

"Do you want me to come?" Sonny asked, beginning to put on his own clothes. 

She shook her head. "No."

"Are you sure?" He wanted to be with her but he didn't want to push her either. 

"Yeah. I'll be okay." She went over and kissed his cheek. 

"I'll go with you." He added and continued putting on a t-shirt. "Just...to hold your hand or somethin'."

She smiled and kissed him full on the mouth. "I love you so much but I don't want to introduce you to my mom like this."

Sonny looked confused but nodded. "Okay." 

She gathered her shoes and dress. "I'll call you when I get there. When I...know something."

"Okay." He got up and walked her to the door. "Al?"

"What?" She turned. 

"I love you." He repeated and hugged her tight. "It's gonna be okay."

"Okay." She nodded and headed out back to her place to change before going to see her family.


End file.
